Estaciones
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Las estaciones del año son solamente un reflejo de las estaciones que pasan por nuestro corazón... aquellas que nos hacen crecer, madurar y llegar lentamente a nuestra plenitud. Aang/Tenzin. One-Shot.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, SOLO ME DIVIERTO AL ESCRIBIR.**

**¡H**ola de nuevo!

Sé que no he terminado mi historia sobre Korra, pero no pude resistirme a hacer éste fanfic. Hace poco estaba viendo videos en YouTube sobre la Leyenda de Korra, cuando me encontré con una canción escrita especialmente sobre la serie.

La canción es una especie de parodia de Break Even de The Script, donde usan la misma melodía de esa canción. Pero la letra de la canción fue compuesta por un fanático que la subió a Tumblr. (ja-an-ba. ) La letra es hermosa y trata sobre las dificultades de Tenzin para sobreponerse a la muerte de su padre, su ausencia, así como guiar temporalmente su legado en lo que Korra termina su entrenamiento. Hicieron un video que les quedó sencillamente hermoso.

Búsquenlo en You Tube, se llama "Like the Seasons" NO usé la letra de esa canción para este fic, pero si me basé en parte de su temática para hacerlo. Por eso lo menciono.

Les recomiendo el video y espero que disfruten leyendo el fic. Está divido en cuatro partes, que representan las cuatro estaciones. En cada estación hay pequeños escritos, como fragmentos que recrean diversos momentos, sentimientos y etapas.

Personalmente, hacerlo me pareció un gran reto porque fue difícil lidiar con tantas emociones parecidas y a la vz distintas...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Estaciones.**

by

**_Nefertari Queen_**

* * *

**.**

_**.**_

_Verano._

_En el verano todo da su fruto. Es la plenitud del año. Cuando el sol da tanta vida al mundo, que el mundo comienza a producir lo mejor de sí. _

.

.

No había mejor momento del día que cuando llegaba la tarde. Al momento que el sol comenzaba a ponerse lentamente en el horizonte, podía vislumbrarse la silueta de un bisonte volador acercándose rápidamente. Era cuando llegaba papá.

Tenzin siempre adoró ese momento. Por las mañanas y parte de la tarde se la pasaba practicando su Aire-Control o jugando con sus locos hermanos. Pero por mucho que quisiera a sus hermanos, a su mamá o a sus tíos, siempre sintió algo diferente por su padre. Lo que cualquier niño de seis años experimentaba: la etapa en que súper papá era su héroe.

Apenas estaba descendiendo Appa cuando el pequeño comenzó a gritar:

—¡Papá, papá!—alzaba sus manos saltando en un intento de verlo.

Aang sonreía bastante feliz mientras daba un grácil salto hasta el suelo, inclinándose para cargar a su hijo menor. Lo llevó hasta los hombros para dejarlo ahí.

—Hola Tenzin—decía—¿No le has causado muchos problemas a tu madre?

—¡Claro que no!—respondía el pequeño.

—Bueno…vayamos a ver qué dice ella.

Aún estando sobre sus hombros, Tenzin no podía evitar sentir que su padre era demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Aang lo dejó en el suelo cuando saludó a sus otros dos hijos. Kya y Bumi se abalanzaron sobre Aang felices disputándose los brazos de su progenitor.

Katara salió y le dio un beso corto a su esposo antes de pedirle que cuidara a los niños mientras terminaba la cena. Bumi y Kya inmediatamente comenzaron a saltar alrededor mientras Aang preguntaba a Tenzin sobre sus avances en el dominio.

Tenzin mostró orgulloso sus nuevos movimientos, bajo la mirada orgullosa de Aang. No había cosa que hiciera más feliz al pequeño que ver esos ojos llenos de brillo paternal hacia él, por ver cómo sus brisas y sus ventiscas eran cada vez mejores.

Papá siempre estaba ahí. Con una sonrisa dulce, con una mirada orgullosa, con una voz suave y una sabiduría inmensa. Y Tenzin podía sentir y ver a su padre, mucho más alto y casi inalcanzable, como el héroe que todo niña busca para modelo a seguir.

Él era su héroe.

_._

_._

_Otoño._

_En otoño las hojas caen de los árboles y los animales se separan. Es la etapa del cambio brusco y casi siempre, indeseado._

_._

_._

No podía creerlo.

Un momento su padre estaba ahí, de pie y sonriente como siempre acompañando a toda su familia y amigos. Jamás pareció crecer, seguía emanando ese mismo carisma, esa empatía, esas sonrisas sinceras y sobre todo, esa sensación de paz que tanto adoraba de él.

Y al otro, estaba recostado en su habitación oscurecida por la noche. Su madre sentada al lado entristecida; el silencio daba la respuesta que su corazón tanto temía. Aquella vitalidad no podía esfumarse de un segundo al otro. No por favor. No.

Tenzin estaba ahí. Podía ver que Kya y Bumi no la pasaban mejor que él, pero en ese momento, no existía nadie. Solamente él y su padre. Aang que estaba desfallecido en la cama, respirando calmadamente entre jadeos repentinos y con perlitas de sudor en la frente, siempre limpiadas por Katara.

Su padre estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada.

.

—¿Tenzin?—le llamó Katara a su hijo.

Ella dejó ligeramente abierta la puerta atrás de ella. Tenzin, que estaba recargado en la pared del pasillo, levantó su mirada para ver a su madre con una forzada sonrisa. Se le acercó con pasos lentos.

—¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó.

Aang seguía recostado en la cama de su recámara. Habían pasado ya Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Kya y Bumi. Solo faltaba él. Y estaba más o menos seguro de porqué su padre quiso verlo al último.

—Anda—le respondió Katara—Te espera.

Ella se apartó para que su hijo pudiera entrar en la recámara, cerrando la puerta atrás de él. Habían sido dos días espantosos. Katara conocía bastante bien a Aang, él nunca se había enfermado de ese modo. Silenciosamente, todos sabían que el Avatar estaba muriendo. Ella sabía que su esposo estaba desfalleciéndose para dar el siguiente paso en la nueva vida.

Le dolía espantosamente. Pero más doloroso que ver al amor de su vida partir era ver a los amores que aún seguían con ella sufrir. Toda la familia siempre fue muy unida. Pero Tenzin y Aang compartían una unión más estrecha. A lo mejor porque los dos eran Maestros Aire pero ¿Qué importa? Katara sabía que de sus tres hijos, Tenzin sería el que más sufriría.

¿Y a quién engañaba? Ella también.

Tenzin miró la habitación algo oscura y el cuerpo de su padre cubierto por sábanas. Él estaba tranquilo, respirando y con los ojos cerrados. Al escuchar ruido los abrió para sonreír viendo a su hijo menor.

—Tenzin—le llamó—Ven Tinny… quero hablar contigo.

Tenzin ignoró ese apodo que tanto odiaba y se sentó al lado de su padre, sujetando una de sus manos. Era espantosamente doloroso ver al hombre imponente que siempre admiró convertido de repente en un enfermo postrado sobre su lecho de muerte. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas contenidas.

—Padre…

—Es tuya hijo mío…—dijo de repente—Ciudad República…

—No digas eso. La próxima semana podrás volver al Consejo—era lo que Tenzin quería pero, secretamente, sabía imposible—La Ciudad es tu mayor legado.

—El legado del mundo—corrigió—Hijo mío… cuando naciste, más allá de la alegría de saberme padre por tercera vez, estuvo el enorme alivio de que fueras un Maestro Aire—y vaya que fue un alivio—Pero todo el amor que te tengo no proviene de tus poderes. Fueras un Maestro Agua, Maestro Aire o un no maestro, te hubiera amado igual… lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Completamente—Aang jamás hizo distinciones entre sus tres hijos. Ellos, para sus ojos, eran exactamente iguales.

—Hay muchas cosas que me hubiera gustado hacer—sonrió—Pero no me tocarán ya… Tinny, te amo. Más de lo que de verdad crees… eres mi mayor orgullo.

—Papá…—los ojos de Tenzin estaban llenos de lágrimas, que comenzaban lentamente a caer por sus mejillas.—Yo…

—Ciudad República nunca podrá ser mi mejor legado—continuó Aang—Mi más grande legado, el más grande tesoro que le haya dado a éste mundo… eres tú.

Esas palabras impresionaron mucho a Tenzin. Él sabía que ser Maestro Aire representaba la esperanza de volver al mundo su antiguo equilibrio. Pero jamás pensó que su padre sentiría aquello, no de ésa forma. Gran parte de su vida la consagró al propio crecimiento y digno avance de Ciudad República. Siempre la imaginó como su mayor legado.

Pero esa sensación de saber que su padre lo amaba y estaba orgulloso de él siempre era hermosa y gratificante. Tenzin lloró en silencio por saber, en su interior, que ésa sería la última vez que hablaba con su padre.

—Te quiero tanto papá—respondió—Todo lo que soy te lo debo.

Y era verdad. Lo mejor de él siempre fue el linaje que su padre le heredó. Consciente o inconsciente. Pero adoraba esos tatuajes sobre su piel que gritaban a todo el mundo: "El Avatar Aang es mi padre".

—Eres lo que eres Tenzin—contestó Aang—Un curioso y poderoso maestro aire…

Aang cerró los ojos, cansado y su respiración se volvió más lenta.

Murió pocas horas después.

.

Ciudad República estaba de luto. Su fundador y su protector, el Avatar Aang, había muerto.

El mundo entero, las Cuatro Naciones, declararon luto simultáneamente. Todas estaban impresionadas por la muerte de un hombre tan sano y lúcido ¿Cómo pudo irse repentinamente?

Su familia estaba conmocionada. Su viuda, la Maestra Katara, no dijo ni declaró nada. Pero su silencio y mirada vacía decían más que mil palabras. No era fácil perder al hombre que amaste y acompañaste toda tu vida. Sus tres hijos estaban desolados. Nadie quería pensar en lo que ahora venía. Kya se fue al Polo Norte donde había estado viviendo, Bumi tuvo que volver a sus bases militares y Tenzin era ahora el concejal representativo de los Nómadas Aire y líder de los Acólitos.

El llamado Equipo Avatar también guardó silencio, pero sus acciones hablaron por sí solas. El Señor de Fuego Zuko mandó colocar las banderas blancas, el color de luto en su nación, que eran solamente colocadas a la muerte de un gobernante. La Maestra y Jefa de Policía, Toph Bei Fong, se negó a atender casos personalmente por una semana, yéndose hacia la profundidad del bosque. El Concejal Sokka pasó siete días de luto en la Isla del Templo Aire, con su hermana la Maestra Katara.

El Mundo entero reaccionó. Ba Sing Se colocó banderas negras, su luto, sobre todos los mástiles y de manera unánime todos sus habitantes cerraron puertas y ventanas por dos días, sin salir en absoluto. Omashu mandó un día entero de luto en que nadie trabajaría y debería concentrarse en los rezos o meditación, paralizando la ciudad. Las dos Tribus del Agua dieron el día a sus trabajadores y marcaron con hielo el símbolo de la pérdida en sus Palacios, por encima del símbolo de la Tribu. Los habitantes de La Nación de Fuego, por iniciativa propia, hicieron una enorme ofrenda en el centro de la Ciudad Imperial. Y Ciudad República canceló todas sus actividades por tres días, desde negocios, escuelas hasta puestos de trabajo. Y bajó todas las banderas, dejando solo la del Aire ondeando, rodeada de tres banderas negras.

Lloraban la pérdida de un Avatar tan poderoso y respetado. Había pasado su nombre de generación en generación como una especie de héroe. Las personas habían valorado y adorado a ese Avatar que consiguió detener una guerra de cien años y devolverle la paz a un mundo destruido en sus propias cenizas.

El mundo colocó en un altar al Avatar rodeado de sus amigos, los famosos héroes de la guerra. Personas importantes, de renombre. Pero más que nada, aquellos que se ganaron el corazón de un mundo que les debía su esperanza cumplida.

Tantos años de dolor, de sufrimiento, de pérdida y de destrucción habían quedado atrás. Las nuevas épocas de prosperidad, paz e igualdad marcaron una generación entera que creció bajo los principios de un Avatar al que con solo verlo podían respetar y confiar en su palabra.

Y ahora ¿Qué? él se había marchado abruptamente. Desapareció. Todos sabían del ciclo del Avatar, pero no era lo mismo. Aquel nuevo personaje que naciera no tendría el porte, los tatuajes y la mirada amable de ese hombre que, repentinamente, se volvió el héroe del mundo.

.

.

_Invierno_

_Es la época en que el frío lo consume todo y arrasa con los seres vivientes. Los animales duermen. Es la época de la muerte._

.

.

Cinco años.

Cinco años habían pasado desde que el Avatar Aang muriese. La búsqueda del nuevo Avatar acababa de iniciar. Pero para Tenzin, que pasaba sus días meditando tranquilamente en el Templo, aquello apenas y le tenía sin cuidado.

Ni con todo ese tiempo la herida que dejó la partida de su padre había terminado de sanar. Uno pensaría que era cosa casi ridícula, pero es que pocos comprendían la relación tan estrecha que Aang mantuvo con su hijo menor. El que Kya y Bumi hallan podido sobreponerse al dolor no quería significar que Tenzin también.

Había días en que apenas pensaba en eso. Pero otros en los que se desplomaba. De verdad quería que su padre estuviera ahí, con él. Los recueros le asaltaban violentamente a su mente y apenas podía hacerlos retroceder. Todos los días, sentándose en su silla del Consejo, dirigiendo el rumbo de la ciudad, pensaba en Aang. Y en lo que él hubiera considerado mejor.

Era a veces muy difícil poner primero a Ciudad República, aún antes que sus propias necesidades. Quizá por ello las cosas no terminaron de funcionar con Lin. Fuera la razón por la que fuera, o su repentino enamoramiento hacia Pema, ni así las cosas fluían. Pema resentía todo el tiempo que le dedicada a su trabajo y con justa razón. Un lustro no había hecho gran cosa mejorando la organización de Tenzin.

Simplemente sentía que era su obligación asegurar a la Ciudad incluso de sí misma. Claro que no tenía ni el poder ni la autoridad de su padre, pero debía hacer lo posible, como él lo hubiera querido. Siempre rezaba por poseer la misma fuerza e integridad que Aang demostró seguidamente en su vida. Pero era difícil.

Más que difícil.

.

El día de su boda fue de gran fiesta.

Enfocar las prioridades le costó tres años más. Pero lo consiguió. Ciudad República era parte de su responsabilidad, como lo era también asegurar el linaje de los Maestros Aire. Debía tener hijos.

Su padre fue siempre muy reticente a presionarlo. Tenzin recordaba las palabras de Aang, cuando le preguntó exactamente cuántos hijos debería tener. Le respondió que los que él quisiera; el universo también daría de su parte para reconstruir la civilización de los Nómadas del Aire. No era solo responsabilidad de él.

Además, si el Avatar Aang nunca hizo caso de las presiones y solamente tuvo un solo hijo Maestro Aire, cuando las naciones se pusieron caprichosas mandándole concubinas y quién sabe qué más cosas para que concibiera más niños ¿Por qué el, hijo digno de Aang, debería prestarles atención?

Sonaba sencillo mencionarlo, no hacerlo. Encontrar a la mujer correcta fue difícil. Pero las cosas con Pema fueron demasiado naturales. Ella era dulce, linda y muy atenta, joven y completamente enamorada de él a pesar de su gran diferencia de edad. Y el tiempo había hecho que se enamorara profundamente de ella, más allá de lo que pensó que podría querer a alguien.

La boda de festejó en la Isla del Templo Aire, todos fueron. Su madre estaba ahí, llorando de alegría ¡Al fin su hijo se había realizado! Si la providencia predisponía, podía al fin irse en paz. Sus hermanos Kya y Bumi le llevaron regalos y le abrazaron con orgullo; estaban felices por él. Su tío Sokka se la pasó con las bromas tan típicas de él y le felicitó en varias ocasiones. Tía Toph acudió, para sorpresa de todos, con Lin. Y las dos se veían animadas… bueno, la madre mucho más alegre que la hija.

No había faltado nadie… nadie menos su padre.

Tenzin podía sentir la frescura del viento sobre su rostro y saber, a ciencia cierta, que no se trataba de su padre. Él ya se había ido del mundo terrenal. Y aunque estaba en espíritu quién sabe en qué parte del otro plano, no era lo mismo. Tenzin sintió gran nostalgia en cierta etapa de la boda, cuando las cosas llegaban a su clímax, y faltaba la risa, las felicitaciones y la sonrisa de su padre.

Como Tenzin siempre fue una persona algo seria, no notaron el dejo de tristeza en su mirada. Solamente Katara lo hizo. Y se acercó a su hijo procurando que nadie los escuchara para hablar con él.

—¿Qué pasa mi niño?—preguntó—Un novio debe estar rebosante de alegría el día de su boda.

Tenzin miró hacia Pema, hermosamente vestida y con la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás le vio, siendo el centro de atención de la fiesta.

—Estoy feliz madre—de verdad lo estaba—Solo pensaba un poco…

—Tinny… yo también lo extraño—dijo su madre, sorprendiéndolo por lo bien que lo conocía.—Han pasado ocho años y parece que fue ayer… pero la vida sigue mi niño. Y tu estás empezando una nueva vida.

—Es realmente difícil—en éstos momentos qué bien le vendría un consejo de su padre.

—Lo sé—Katara colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo menos, en una caricia suave, dulce y muy conciliadora.—Pero no imposible.

Y Katara recordaba todo el dolor que cargó por años por la muerte de su propia madre, y de cómo Aang la ayudó a ir cerrando lentamente esa herida, llenando con una vida llena de alegría el ligero vacío de su pecho.

—Disfruta el día y tu vida mi niño—terminó—Él está en todas partes, en cada ventisca.

Katara se dio la vuelta regresando a la fiesta. Tenzin por un momento miró hacia la estatua de su padre en la bahía y, como para corroborar las palabras de su buena madre, una brisa por demás suave le tocó acariciando el rostro y ondeando sus ropas de una forma muy, pero muy familiar.

.

El matrimonio no era algo tan aterrador como la paternidad. Sobrellevó increíblemente bien el primer embarazo, pero llegada la hora del parto, quedó estático del miedo.

Pema había sido llevada por acólitas a una habitación donde podría llevarse el parto. Inicialmente él la acompañaría, pero sus pies se estancaron en el suelo y sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados de pensar en lo que venía.

Un hijo.

¡Iba a tener un hijo!

Por los espíritus… ¿Qué iba a ser de ese hijo?

Pema era muy joven, pero de nobles sentimientos y era demasiado probable, casi ya un hecho, que fuera una buena madre. Los meses de embarazo los llevó con orgullo, siempre tarareándole a su hijo por nacer. En un principio, Tenzin estaba tan emocionado y feliz como ella, en parte porque el nacimiento se veía tan lejano que no había razones para preocuparse.

Hasta ahora, que la realidad estaba golpeándolo de frente y necesitaba desenfrenadamente un consejo. Una palabra ¡Algo!

Él había tenido un excelente padre, pero ¿Podría ser tan bueno como él? es decir ¿Qué tipo de padre sería? Espíritus, todo estaba de cabeza. Amaría al niño o niña, de eso no le cabían dudas. El punto era ¿Cómo podría cuidarlo? ¿Cómo lo educaría? ¿Podría ser capaz de enseñarle los valores que necesitaban? ¿De ser un Maestro Aire, podría enseñarle?

Demasiadas dudas en su mente, demasiados panoramas desalentadores. Katara muchas veces le contó lo aterrado que estuvo Aang al nacimiento de Kya, pero cómo sus dudas quedaron disipadas apenas vio la carita de su hija recién nacida. En estos momentos, lo que más necesitaba, era un buen consejo de papá.

Si, de esa sabiduría antigua que ya jamás podría consultar.

Apenas estaba lamentándose nuevamente cuando escuchó un llanto débil, agudo y con una voz completamente nueva. No lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en la habitación. Pema tenía la sonrisa lleno de orgullo más enorme que hubiera visto en una mujer, estaba recostada en la cama, cansada y feliz.

Una de las acólitas tenía en sus brazos unas mantas y llevaba el bulto hacia la nueva madre. Dio pasos lentos, todos dándole el espacio, mientras se acercaba a su esposa. Pema besó la cabecita del bebé y miró a su marido con la carita empapada de lágrimas. Después, estiró un poco los brazos, pasándole al bebé.

Tenzin miró al recién nacido. Tenía poco cabello castaño en una cabecita minúscula que cabía en la palma de su mano. Era un cuerpecito frágil, pequeño y un poco regordete envuelto en mantas calientes. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se acurrucaba en su pecho, buscando el calor paternal, como si reconociera que él era su padre y que estaba seguro en sus brazos.

—Es una niña—dijo la acólita—Una niña hermosa y sana.

Una niña. Más que preciosa. Tenzin pudo ver en esa carita pequeña y algo arrugada las facciones que su esposa tenía; sería hermosa al crecer. Lentamente, la niña fue abriendo por primera vez sus ojitos; eran oscuros y miraban llenos de curiosidad el mundo al que acababan de llegar. Tenían un brillo milenario. Ese brillo que indicaba la sabiduría antigua.

—¿Cómo le llamaran?—Pema y él se vieron a los ojos. Su esposa inmediatamente respondió:

—Jinora—era el nombre de una Nómada del Aire, famosa por ser de las fundadoras del Templo Aire del Este, en el inicio del mundo.

—Hermoso—respondió Tenzin—Jinora.

Él miró a su hijita con el pecho hinchado de orgullo y amor.

Por primera vez supo qué sentía su padre cuando los veía a sus tres hijos.

.

Korra.

Era el nombre de la nueva Avatar.

Katara se había ido al Polo Sur para entrenarla tiempo atrás, como le prometió a Aang en su lecho de muerte. Tenzin no pudo dejar de bendecir el ciclo del Avatar: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y_ Aire_. Al final.

Pero Korra ya estaba terminando su entrenamiento de Fuego-Control. Después de diecisiete años, muchas cosas se habían hecho llevaderas. O al menos al principio. Las cosas en Ciudad República se estaban volviendo más tensas, en concejal Tarlock era cada vez más imponente y la inseguridad crecía. Las personas andaban en sus quehaceres diarios como si se encontraran perdidos sin guía y encaminarlos demostraba ser un enorme reto más de una década después.

Ahora además de enfrentar la decaída de la ciudad, Tenzin debía enfrentar algo más: el hecho de que entrenaría a Korra ¿Cómo haría eso? Eso de la rencarnación le resultaba día con día más confuso. En teoría, Korra es la vida actual de su padre… ¿No? ¿Y qué podía enseñarle?

Tenzin pronto se dio cuenta que no se trataba de enseñarle Aire-Control a una persona (lo había hecho con sus hijos, Jinora, Ikki y Meelo) el punto era conocer y hablar con Korra. Con la Avatar. Con la encarnación nueva del Espíritu Avatar. Con ese ser que tenía en lo más profundo de su persona la esencia de su padre.

Korra debería además hacerle frente a un imponente legado por parte del Avatar Aang ¿Cómo podría enseñarle a ser la Avatar que el mundo necesita? ¿Cómo podría mostrarle todos esos misterios que ella debía dominar? ¿Cómo podría llevarla a conocer un mundo que su mismo padre creó? ¿Cómo?

.

.

_Primavera_

_Cuando el sol sale nuevamente aplacando los vientos fríos. Los animales despiertan, los árboles se vuelven verdes. Es la época del renacer. De volver a vivir._

.

.

La vio.

Ella estaba ahí, atrás de Katara, con su cabello castaño recogido y abrigada por un abrigo azul intenso, con los símbolos de la Tribu Agua. Lo miraba llena de curiosidad y con una chispa de energía en sus ojos azules.

Ojos azules. De un color parecido al tono de su madre, pero aún más oscuro…con un dejo de… ¿Gris? No. Eso era imposible. Los ojos de Korra eran de un perfecto azul, como el océano. Pero había algo en ellos.

Quizá fuera ese brillo audaz en la retina, ese chispa de energía, esa expresión curiosa, lo fácil que se podía leer en ellos los pensamientos y el alma, o quizá fuera que se estaba volviendo loco.

Pero había algo en esos ojos azules inquietos de emoción y adrenalina que le recordaban tremendamente la mirada traviesa de su padre a mitad de una broma.

No había palabras reales para describirlo. No estaba seguro de qué pensar. Siempre había temido ese encuentro por no considerarse listo para enfrentarse al dolor de su pasado. Pero cuando estuvo enfrente de Korra, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para hablarle directamente, pudo sentir algo en su pecho nacer y recorrerle el cuerpo. Un algo que hacia demasiado tiempo no sentía.

Paz.

Genuina paz colándose por sus venas y sanando despacio unas heridas de su alma. No fueron todas, porque aún podía sentir la débil punzada de otros cortes más profundos. Pero el dolor de la ausencia simplemente desapareció.

Su padre no se había ido, él estaba ahí en esa chica llena de ilusiones y con ganas de comerse al mundo ella sola.

Tenzin maravillado comprendió lo que estaba pasando: comenzaba a crecer.

.

Había desobedecido descaradamente su orden. Le pidió que esperara, fuera paciente y las cosas dejaran de ser tensas en Ciudad República; pero ella como sea escapó del Polo Sur y consiguió llegar con su Oso Polar, Naga. Esta increíblemente furioso, más de lo que había estado en años anteriores. Nadie había cuestionado su autoridad hasta ahora, ¿Cómo esa chiquilla se atrevía?

"Katara incluso estuvo de acuerdo" le había gritado. Su madre... "Tengo que buscar mi propio camino como el Avatar"

Si, claro que lo debía buscar, cuando estuviera a salvo. Espíritus, esa chiquilla le sacaría canas de no ser porque estaba calvo. No ahora en una situación implacable.

Pero... lo peor es que ella tenía razón. Y su madre le dejó irse sin más porque ella lo sabía aún mejor que él. Diecisiete años sin un guía habían desatado el caos en Ciudad República. Había hecho su mejor intento, dirigiendo, decidiendo y viviendo de la forma recta y fuerte que su padre le enseñó. Pero todo se estaba saliendo de control, sobre todo ese grupo anti-maestros. Era lo más alarmante.

Y Korra era el Avatar. La única persona capaz de traer equilibrio al mundo. Ella era exactamente lo que la Ciudad necesitaba. Era él quien debía aceptar finalmente ese cambio, esa transición de guía a guía, de Avatar en Avatar, si quería encontrar su propio equilibrio.

Más allá de lo que la Ciudad necesitaba, Korra era lo que él necesitaba para sanar.

.

Korra en la Ciudad había devuelto mucha esperanza en las personas que se encontraban ansiosas de un Avatar justo y digno. Pero ella no era ni por asomo como lo fue el Avatar Aang y mucha de la decepción que aquello generó motivó a personas sencillas enlistarse a las filas de Amón.

Con una Ciudad cada vez más amenazada por ese demente fanático de una igualdad ficticia, un Avatar en entrenamiento que apenas descubría su propia identidad y su deber con el mundo, siendo el padre de una familia y el mentor de toda una organización… bueno. Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control.

O eso pensaba. Hasta que Korra fue secuestrada, supo que Tarlock era un Maestro Sangre, la ciudad estaba bajo un ataque inmenso y él no podía hacer nada. Ya nadie estaba a salvo. La policía no servía sin Lin al mando y ella se había consagrado a la protección de una Avatar que tenía temores e inseguridades normales en su edad adolescente.

Hubiera querido zarandearla y hacerle ver que debía actuar. Pero Korra no era Aang. No tenía su mismo poder, su integridad ni absolutamente nada de él más que el dominio de los cuatro elementos (si es que algún día podía dominar el Aire). Ella debía ante todo aprender en éste momento a ser paciente y esperar el momento oportuno de la pelea. Como su padre siempre le enseñó.

Si, su padre muerto hace casi dos décadas y cuyos consejos siempre buscaba en recuerdos para guiarse. Cuyo modelo trataba de imitar para ser un buen hombre. Pero ¡Maldición! No se trataba de eso. En su desesperado viaje tratando de poner a salvo a su familia, pudo al fin comprender más o menos qué sintieron sus padres y tíos cuando cruzaban el mundo ocultos en tiempos de guerra.

De repente todas esas historias de vigor, desesperación, esperanza, ilusiones, entrenamiento, fatiga, persecuciones, escapes, heridas, desaliento, de lucha constante contra uno mismo para poder salvar al mundo… todas cobraron un sentido diferente.

Él al fin podía entenderlas de lleno. Podía sentir lo que ellos decían a través de palabras que eran incapaces de expresar todos sus deseos. Ver la luz de sabiduría bajo cada relato... cosas impresionantes que debería analizar más fríamente después.

.

Korra había perdido sus poderes en manos de Amón.

Todo lo que temió se había vuelto realidad; él no pudo proteger a su familia, pues cayeron prisioneros de Amón y de no ser por Mako y Korra ya no tendrían la herencia de su padre que fue el control sobre el Aire. No había podido proteger como juró a Korra, porque ella perdió su habilidad de controlar los demás elementos por culpa de un loco.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Si el Avatar no dominaba los cuatro elementos no podía traer paz al mundo. Más que por la cuestión física del poder, era por el dominio ejemplar del espíritu y la mente. Los cuatro poderes en un cuerpo crean armonía perfecta para ser reflejada después en el mundo.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Ni su madre la mejor curandera del mundo pudo conseguir desbloquear esos chakras para restablecer el control de Korra. Y ella estaba increíblemente triste, decaída. Sus ojos perdieron todo brillo y caminaba encorvada de la vergüenza.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Korra no tenía porqué sentirse culpable. Ella cayó en el engaño, ella intentó pelear sin conseguir detenerlo a tiempo. Pero Ciudad República ahora estaba a salvo y el mundo podría respirar libre de su amenaza ¿Por qué entonces insistía en sentirse como una perdedora?

Tenzin intentaba realmente aceptar su culpa por no protegerla. Pero cada vez que la culpa venía, se iba. Y no entendía por qué. No hasta que vio a Korra correr alejándose en un intento de que nadie viera sus lágrimas. No hasta que sintió la brisa especial acariciando su cuerpo.

Ella no estaba sola.

Él no estaba solo.

Nadie estaba solo.

Las cosas, sencillamente no podían terminar así.

.

Tenzin estaba sentado meditando en la Isla del Templo Aire.

Normalmente, la meditación incluye la ausencia de pensamientos para desprender al espíritu del cuerpo. Pero en ésta ocasión, la meditación se convirtió en silenciosa reflexión de los acontecimientos pasados.

Era curioso. Sorprendentemente irónico. Él había sido concebido por el Avatar Aang, que le dio amor, consejos, ropa, vivienda, un hogar, dos hermanos y el mejor ejemplo de lo que un padre puede ser. La Avatar Korra, en cambio, había llegado como su discípula y termino siendo como una hija para su afecto, una adolescente que en su afán de encontrarse a sí misma para poder salvar al mundo, hizo que su viejo maestro del Aire-Control se rencontrara a sí mismo.

La muerte de su padre le marcó en muchas cosas. Lo confundió de sobre manera. La ausencia repentina e inesperada de su brújula había hecho que caminara en un mundo con neblina alrededor y mareado sin saber hacia dónde caminar. Fue Korra la que le encarando la realidad le hizo ver que la brújula siempre estuvo ahí, dentro de él.

Podía verlo, abriendo ligeramente los ojos, hacia la inmensa estatua de su padre frente a la Isla. Su actitud protectora no se aplicaba solo a la custodia de la Ciudad, si no a cualquiera que lo viera. Él estaba ahí. Él siempre lo estuvo y siempre lo estaría, para cuidarlo, para guiarlo, para hacerle saber que pasara lo que pasara nunca lo abandonaría.

Dieciocho años lo tardó en descubrir. Sonrió para sus adentros. Había pasado los primeros años luchando constantemente contra él mismo y contra el mundo por encontrar una respuesta. Y no fue si no hasta que se rindió a la voluntad del universo que la encontró. Como bien su padre decía, a veces hay que darle tiempo al tiempo.

.

.

_Mundo Espiritual._

Conocido por ser un lugar al cual las personas no pueden cruzar. Solamente el Avatar tenía la capacidad de ir y venir cuando le diera en gana para encontrar en los espíritus la sabiduría de afrontar los problemas cotidianos. Una especie de bruma cubría el suelo pantanoso donde empezaba a crecer una altísima montaña de roca, que desafiaba las leyes de la gravedad al fragmentarse en trozos de tierra flotantes donde pequeñas construcciones divinamente talladas formaban una arquitectura parecida a la de los Templos del Aire.

En una de esas islas flotantes estaba la figura de una persona calva, con tatuajes de flechas celestes en su frente y recorriendo el cuerpo hasta reposar en sus manos y pies. Llevaba túnicas amarillas con una capa roja que marcaban la grandeza de su cuerpo. En un mundo donde no existe cuerpo físico y solamente se puede contemplar el alma, la conciencia, se puede ver a los seres como lo que realmente son.

Sentado en posición de loto, una especie de brillo rodeaba su figura etérea que flotaba sobre el suelo pulido de mármol. Sus concentraciones hicieron que un pequeño charco perfectamente circular justo frente a su cuerpo comenzara a resplandecer, creando sombras que fueron haciéndose más nítidas, sonidos colándose entre las aguas.

Apareció la imagen perfecta y el sonido. Era el mundo humano. Los espíritus podían ver hacia el Mundo de los Vivos perfectamente y cuando lo desearan, en parte porque era su distracción favorita y, además, por que espíritus como él debían estar al pendiente de las situaciones que en algún momento deberían aconsejar e intervenir.

Solo que ahora no veía el mundo y sus problemas políticos. Él veía a su familia. Primero, la imagen de una morena Maestra Agua con cabello blanco y trenzado que caminaba por las colinas cubiertas de nieve en el Polo Sur. Ella caminaba tranquila y sonreía amistosa mientras tarareaba, hablando en voz alta.

Con una sonrisa, él movió un poco su mano y pronto una brisa pequeña pasó por el Mundo de los vivos, donde estaba la anciana. Su mano etérea se estiró tratando de acariciar su mejilla; lo cual se sintió en el mundo físico como un viento suave y tierno. La morena cerró los ojos con una sonrisa radiante.

Entonces, las sombras cambiaron formando una escena nueva. Se trataba de un hombre, algo mayor, que estaba sentado meditando con ropas bastante parecidas.

Cuando una persona vive en el mundo físico, siente más las cosas físicas que espirituales, porque es su contacto con el entorno. Cuando uno es espíritu, ve más fácil el alma que el cuerpo, por la misma razón.

Y el espíritu de Aang podía ver el alma de su hijo menor al fin en una enorme paz. Tenzin meditaba calmado con una pequeña sonrisa mientras podía sentir la felicidad abrumadora de su cuerpo. Era sencillamente hermoso.

Desde que partió había estado realmente preocupado por él. Había caído en una impresionante depresión y sus dudas y tormentas no parecían tener fin. Verlo realizado, libre y lleno de paz fue lo único que necesitaba para sonreír inmensamente. Lo había educado bien.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Tenzin" pensó.

Fue cuando Tenzin terminó sus meditaciones para volver al interior del templo. Vio cómo abrazaba a sus hijos y veía a Korra divertida con Mako. Ella saltaba emocionada por haber dominado el último nivel de Aire-Control. Fue tanta su emoción que viendo a su maestro se le abalanzó, abrazándolo.

Entonces, los tatuajes de Aang brillaron. Él se conectó con el Espíritu Avatar que llevaba dentro y que estaba a su vez en el interior de Korra. Y pudo sentir como un suave toque, superficial sobre su piel, envolvía sus brazos cálidamente. Era lo que podía sentir de ese abrazo.

Después de todo, él seguía viviendo a través de ella.

* * *

Se habrán dado cuenta que solo puse un recuerdo en la sección de Primavera; me pareció que recreaba muy bien los años felices y además el fic se centra en el crecimiento que sufre Tenzin durante los años duros. Solamente era una referencia comparativa.

No quise hacer el fic más largo ni agregarle más cosas porque pensé que hubiera sido demasiado tedioso leer más y más recuerdos con un mismo sentido melancólico. Tenzin es uno de mis personajes favoritos en La leyenda de Korra, me encantaba porque aunque en algunas cosas era muy parecido a Aang, en otras se le nota la necedad de su buena madre... muy buen personaje. Y en toda la serie, desde el principio, se puede ver que él extraña aún a su padre, que le tiene un profundo amor y respeto, por no mencionar que ha consagrado parte de su vida en mantener el legado de Aang, cuidando a Ciudad República. Ojalá haya podido retratar tan bien el personaje como lo deseaba.

Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo =D

Gracias por leer!

chao!


End file.
